vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box
Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Pandora's Box in Europe, is the second installment of the ''Professor Layton'' series and was released for the Nintendo DS. The game tells the exciting adventure of Professor Layton and his apprentice Luke Trition in search of a lost artifact known as the Elysian Box. The relic has fatally injured the good Doctor Schrader, Layton's mentor and teacher, and Layton aims to get to the bottom of the mystery. Plot The story begins with Professor Layton and the Luke at the professor's office in Gressenheller University, the university of which Layton works at. Layton finds that he has recieved a letter from his old mentor, Dr. Schrader the two take the old Laytonmobile to Dr. Schrader's flat on the far side of London. After solving the doctor's tricky map and upon making it to the flat, the two find that the Doctor might be in peril; seeming as the door to his eight floor flat has been locked with no response from the other side. Layton solves the puzzle using an oddly shaped key given to him by Schrader a while before. The two barge into Schrader's home, only to find him lying on the ground, unconscious. They call the police and a while later, Inspector Chelmey, the lead of Scotland Yard, comes to assist in the case. During this time, Layton secretly uncovers a torn photograph and Luke helps Chelmey find the escape route of the killer. The group then go their separate ways and find themselves again; this time, aboard the fabulous and quite posh, Molentary Express. Aboard this train, nicknamed the "Cruise Ship on Rails", Layton and Luke find more mysteries to uncover - one of which being the missing boy, Tom. Layton and Luke search the back cars of the train, but much to no avail at finding Babette's lost boy. While searching in the dining car, however, Luke did come across a very small shoe; one smaller than that of his hand. As their search continues, the two find themselves at the farthest car; and Layton asks the girl in the strange hooded outfit if she can help in their search for Tom. The girl turns around the dog she was holding jumps out of her hands and runs past Layton and Luke into the train. The girl's bandana falls off and reveals herself to be none other than the professor's now-adopted daughter, Flora. With Flora in the group, the trio track down Tom and give him back to Babette. Afterward, they speak with Inspector Chelmey again and find themselves at a sudden unscheduled stop. Professor Layton and Luke exit the train and see Sammy Thunder, the trains conductor being scolded by his uncle and president of the railway, Mr. Beluga. Beluga and Layton begin conversing over the Molentary Express and the engineer of the train comes near. Layton offers to fix the train and after solving yet another puzzle, the passengers re-board the train and the scheduled stop at Dropstone, a country village of England is commenced. Upon entering Dropstone, the trio learn find that the small town is celebrating its 50th anniversary; strangely, the Molentary Express's founding is also this year. As the three wander about town, they meet the most-influential man in Dropstone, Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson tells the group that there was once an elderly woman by the name of Sophia who once was in possession of the Elysian Box, the lost item that supposedly killed Andrew Schrader. With the information of Sophia and where to begin looking next, Professor Layton heads back to the Molentary Express. On the way, though, Flora suddenly disappears and then returns, acting slightly strange. The group brush it off and reach the station. There, they meet Katia Anderson, the daughter of Mr. Anderson and yet another person in search of something... odd. Inside the luxurious train again, Layton feels the time is right to enter the deluxe car of the train. The three sneak in, but the conductor of the train, Sammy Thunder, brings in some flowers and drugs the heroes. Afterward, the three wake up, sitting in the car, riding down to a shadow-covered town, seemingly vacant and lost. As they leave and train and walk through the station, they get an uneasy feeling and Layton runs out the door, finding a bright city rather than the crumbling ruins it looked outside. Layton and crew have found themselves in the "phantom town of Folsense". Game Play The overall game play is more or less the same as its predecessor, Professor Layton and the Curious Village. The game offers a new Memo Function in puzzle pages to enhance the procedure of solving equations and sliding puzzles. The minigames featured in the game change, but the overall system of puzzles and game mechanics remain the same from the previous game. Category:Games released on the Nintendo DS Category:Games released in 2009 Category:Games that are rated E10+ Category:Games by Level-5